A Pirate's Miko
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: InuPoCxover. JackKagome might be JackKagomeWilliam triangle. Enjoy. Ask me for the full summary in a PM or a review, etc. From a challenge fic by Kurama'sFoxyMiko.
1. Chapter 1

E-F: Hi! I'm back with a new fic! It was originally a challenge by Kurama'sFoxyMiko and hopefully it turns out good.

Kagome: Hi E-F, who am I going to be paired off with?

Inu: ME!!!!!

Will: No, she's with me!!

E-F: Actually, she's with Jack. And, she might be with you also Will. But sorry Inu, you were killed off, after of course you... Well, that's for another chapter.

Inu: Why do you hate me...?

E-F: Because you are a jerk to Kagome and poor little Shippo-kun! You beat up people younger then you, which is wrong!

Inu: Oh.

Shippo: Yeah you big bully!!!

Inu: Why you... Inu procedes to beat up poor little Shippo while Kagome tries to break up the fight

Will: Well, while they are busy fighting, Emo-Frog doesn't own anyone. She simply uses the characters of all the movies/shows to entertain her while she's trying to think of stories to write.

E-F: And for all you perverted people coughMirokucough he meant that I simply picture them fighting eachother, not doing _that _got it?

Miroku: Yes...

Kagome: On with the show!

Shippo: InuYasha! You're mean!!!

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Pirate's Miko_**

On a cool, summer night, a girl ran to a well, carrying a bundle in her arms. She looked down at the bundle, and jumped into the well. Expecting to be welcomed by a light blue, she was shocked when she was welcomed with a pinkish-purple color. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited until the light faded before she opened them again. When it faded, she looked up and was surprised when she heard a bunch of people yelling. Climbing out of the well, she saw two people fighting and they stopped to look at her. "'Allo poppet," one said, and she backed up.

"W-who are you?" She asked, as the two circled her.

"Name's Pintel, who are you?" One answered, and she breathed in slowly.

"I'm Kagome. This is Shippo, who is your other companion?" She told him, and the other one rolled his eye. (Remember, his glass eye doesn't work properly in my story, kind of like a bum knee.)

"Name's Ragetti, now, how did you come out of the well?" He questioned, and she sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me." Kagome said, and Pintel scoffed.

"Try us." He challenged, so Kagome told him her story, up until after they defeated Naraku.

"So now I'm here. I was chased by InuYasha and wound up here after jumping into the Bone-Eater's Well." Kagome finished, and they whistled.

"Wow, say, would you like to be a crew member, along with your son, of course." Ragetti asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said, and they walked towards a boat, talking about their adventures, etc.

"Hey, who is that?" Kagome questioned as she saw someone running towards her.

"Miss, my name is Jack Sparrow. The leader of this fine ship, how may I assist you?" Jack asked, and Kagome smiled warmly at him.

"I am Kagome, and I would like to be part of this crew." She said, and Jack nodded.

When they got aboard the ship, Kagome was surprised to see another woman. "Jack, who is_ she_?" Elizabeth asked, with venom clear in her voice.

"This, Elizabeth, is our new crew member, Kagome Higurashi. She will be in the cabin next to yours." Jack replied, and Elizabeth started to protest.

"But, then she gets the best cabin on the entire ship! I should be getting that cabin! You told me so!" She cried, and Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I said, you _might_ get the cabin. But I've changed my mind. I'm dreadfully sorry Kagome; I don't understand why Miss Swan is acting this way." Jack said as Elizabeth walked to her cabin.

"It's OK Jack. If you don't mind, I'll be in my cabin, which is…?" Kagome asked, and Jack showed her.

"Thank you." Kagome said, as she walked to her cabin.

Inside her cabin, Kagome had changed into a long purple skirt, that flowed behind her as she walked, a white peasant top with bell-sleeves, and wore a pair of durable black-leather shoes. They were gifts from her friends back home. She also had her hair pulled into a high ponytail; making it go to her butt (her hair is down to the back of her knees when loose). She pulled out a photo album, and flipped through the book. She stopped when she saw the only picture she had of her dad. She let a tear escape, and it rolled down her cheek. She started to sing her favourite song, which did not go unnoticed to the rest of the crew.

"**M**_**irror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?  
'Because Mirror you've always told me who I am  
I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect,  
So sorry you won't define me  
Sorry you don't own me**_

_**Who are you to tell me,  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeah, Yeah  
I don't need to listen,  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try**_

_**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me  
And to Him I have beauty beyond compare  
I know He defines me  
Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Who are you to tell me,  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeah, Yeah  
I don't need to listen,  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try**_

_**You don't define me,  
You don't define me,  
You don't define me,  
You don't define me,**_

_**Who are you to tell me,  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeah, Yeah  
I don't need to listen,  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Who are you to tell me,  
That I'm less than what I should be?  
Who are you? Who are you?  
Yeah, Yeah  
I don't need to listen,  
To the list of things I should do  
I won't try, I won't try...**_"

With Jack, he had heard Kagome singing and was amazed by it. Never in his life had he heard such a melodic voice. Elizabeth had come storming out of her room, seething. "Jack! I demand you get that tramp off this boat! Did you hear her horrible voice?!" Elizabeth yelled, and Jacks eye twitched.

"Miss Swan! You are out of line! If you don't be quiet and let our new crew member spend time on this ship in piece, I will drop you off at the next island personally. Do I make myself clear?" Jack threatened, and Elizabeth nodded slowly.

She went back to her cabin, just as Kagome got out. "Hi Jack! What's up?" Kagome asked, as she went to Jacks side.

"Oh, hey Kagome, how do you like the ship?" Jack asked, and Kagome shrugged.

"It's alright, although I'm having a bit of trouble with the other woman on the ship." Kagome replied, and Jack nodded.

"She is usually less… well, you know." He said, and Kagome nodded.

"I understand, my old friend was somewhat like that, only all the time…" Kagome told him.

They stood there enjoying each others company, until they heard a scream, which belonged to Elizabeth Swan. Running towards Elizabeth, they were shocked when they saw...

* * *

Well, R&R, I'm accepting all reviews (even flames), so feel free to say whatever the hell you want.


	2. Chapter 2

_**REVIEW FOR **__**A PIRATE'S MIKO**_

_**Crystal Lilith**__ – _Yes, Shippo was asleep throughout the whole thing. I know I made Elizabeth an annoying twit but that's because I can't stand her after the second movie (how could she do that to Jack??) I've always thought she was an annoying twit especially in the first movie (she led Jack, Norrington, and Will on then chose Will).

_**Kurama'sFoxyMiko **__– _I will try to update more. Ps. I love your fics!

_**Elemental Neko**__ – _Thank you!

_**Migito'Sanyo **__– _I didn't know that! I thought it was a normal pop(ish) song. But I can see it now in the lyrics they always capitalize the Him, He, etc.

_**DeathNoteMaker **__– _Alright! I'll see what I can do for the pairing!

_**KagHieiLover **__– _Thanks! I've read all your fics and they're good! And I haven't seen an IY/POC yet.

_**Zana Haruko**__ – _Your fics aren't rushed. I've read them, and yeah, I guess I kinda rushed it, thanks for telling me. I'll try to keep this at a slower pace (not to slow though!)

_**SmittyDragon **_– Thanks! I'll update it REAL SOON! Well, I'll _TRY_ to update it soon!

_**Kachie**_ – I will!

_**Azera-v**_ – No, there is no actual timeline (lol I tried to have one, but it didn't work) and I'm making Jack seem OC because it kinda fits with the story (I think…)

_**Pirate princess **_– Wow, umm… You must hate me for the surprise…  but you have to admit, it seems unlikely for her to have a bird in this! And I know it's not her character, but I can't stand her at all! Especially since she practically killed Jack in the second movie!

_**San'-san**_ – I'm an impatient person also, but I've been caught up in finals and I'm on the Student Council, so it's tough to do all those at once (updates, study, meetings, etc.) sorry for not updating (I'm ashamed at myself for holding you all up with the updates)

* * *

They saw a crying Elizabeth, who was holding a bird to her. "What is the meaning of this?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth looked at him, seething.

"Because of that… _Girl_, my bird has died." Elizabeth said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How did I kill a bird?" Kagome remarked, and Elizabeth was silent.

"Better yet, how come you have a bird on my ship? I thought there was one bird on my ship?" Jack questioned, and Elizabeth found the bed interesting all of a sudden.

"Well it's better than having a kid!" Elizabeth yelled, looking directly at Kagome who gasped.

"What?" Jack was lost in this, who had a kid?

"I saved his life! He would have been killed if I and my friend hadn't stepped in!" Kagome cried with fury evident in her eyes.

"What a pathetic excuse! I bet you were pregnant when you were _15_!" That comment caused Elizabeth to get slapped.

"You know what; I know how come your bird is dead. Because it held so much darkness in its soul that I accidentally purified it. Too bad the same won't happen to you." Kagome growled out, leaving for her room.

Kagome walked inside her room and Shippo launched himself into her arms. "Mamma, how come you were yelling?" He asked some-what groggily.

"I had a fight with someone, but don't worry; nothing bad happened." She assured him, and he nodded as he rested.

Meanwhile, Jack was outside of Elizabeth's cabin still confused. '_All this because of a stupid bird…?_' He thought, and knocked on Kagome's door (A/N: Remember that her cabin is next to Elizabeth's!) He was shocked when she answered with a kid in her arms. "Hi Jack. Shippo, this is Jack, Jack, this is Shippo." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"HiJack! DoyoulikeMommy? CauseIthinkshelikesyou, wouldyoulikesomepocky? Willyoubemynewdaddyplease??" (Translation: Hi Jack! Do you like Mommy? 'Cause I think she likes you, would you like some pocky? Will you be my new daddy?) He asked, and Jack looked at him funny.

"Umm… Ok?" He replied, looking at Shippo warily, not used to seeing such a hyper person.

Shippo grinned madly, laughing as he walked away. '_Now I know that momma will be happy! He seems to like to have fun, and his aura screams nice._' Shippo thought evily, and jumped back into Kagome's awaiting arms. (A/N: He had jumped out of her arms to speak to Jack). Kagome was blushing feverently, since she was one of the few who could understand Shippo at a time like that.

"What did he say...?" Jack asked, and Kagome shrugged, still blushing.

Nodding his head, Jack turned and walked away, when Kagome had been pulled away by a...

* * *

PLEASE!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!! I UPDATED!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYONE AND I SHOULD BE PLANNING MY PARTY SO BE HAPPY THAT I THOUGHT OF YOU ALL TO TAKE TIME OUT OF THIS PARTY TO UPDATE FOR YOU! WITH NO IDEAS WHATSOEVER!!!!! FLAMES ARE DEEPLY WELCOMED ESPECIALLY SINCE I DESERVE 'EM!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! I'm BAAAAACK!!!!!

Will: Oh no...

Jack: runs away AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Welcome back! How was your 'vacation'?

Me: Well, I've been on complete writers block since before Christmas, and now, I'm back to reading fanfics, and writing some also! Hahahaha!!

Elizabeth: Great... Now Jack and Will are gonna hate me again...

Jack: Lizzy, we've always hated you. Especially after what you did to me. Remember, its Bro's before Hoe's!! does gangsta pose

Kagome: Ooo... Kay... Well, none of the characters, except the purified bird, belong to the author at all. Especially since she's so broke, that she can't even afford to buy her lunch at school, so what good is she to you?????

Me: Umm.. ya... Thanks... Well, onto the actually writing stuff down there points down.

**

* * *

**

**Jack/Kagome/Will: 14**

Will/Elizabeth: 1

Jack/Kagome: 7

The voting will be closed after the next 3 chapters...

Me: Farther down... Points down again

* * *

...By a tentacle! Kagome screamed as she remembered Naraku, and her vision went dark. Jack looked shocked as he saw Davy Jones' Kraken bring her down. He regained his composure and jumped down to rescue the 'damsel in distress' from the evil Kraken. He saw the Kraken, but more importantly, he saw Kagome. He swam towards her with a knife, ready to cut the tentacle to free the Miko. Just as he had been about to cut the tentacle, a blue light shot out from her hand and the Kraken disintegrated in a mere matter of seconds. Kagome had begun to float up, before the weight of the ocean dragged her back down, and she passed out from lack of air. Jack grabbed her and swam up, heading for the boat. They hit the air, and he heaved himself up with the help of a ladder that was on the side of his ship, still carrying Kagome. He climbed up, just as Shippo cried out for help, jumping on Jacks shoulder, cowering in fear from Elizabeth. 

"Miss Swan! What are you doing?" He demanded, and she stood in place, her anger quickly diminished as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh Jack! It was horrible! That _rodent_ kicked me in the shins! I was only trying to... _punish_... him." She answered, and Jack glared at her, while Kagome growled viciously at the woman who dared to try to hurt her son.

"Listen here, Shippo wouldn't kick anyone unless they were mistreating anyone he knows. If I ever hear that you even _tried_ to touch a single hair on his body, so help me Kami, I will kill you." Kagome said, in a low and threatening voice, while Shippo nodded.

"Jack! You can't possibly allow her to say that to me... Can you..?" Elizabeth cried, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"He can't, but I can. Whatever happened to the Elizabeth I knew? The one who saved my life all those years ago? The one who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Asked a familiar voice, and Elizabeth looked up to where the voice had come from.

"Will! Will, what are you doing here?" She cried, and he glared at her.

"I saw the black sails, and realized only the Black Pearl could be this ratty. What I'm wondering, is why you've been trying to hurt someone else's child? You should know, that even you aren't supposed to hurt anybody, no matter who it is." He answered, and she looked at him, hurt evident in her hazel eyes.

He jumped down to where the others were standing, his black, wavy hair swaying with the wind. His blue eyes looking intensly at Kagome, who stared right back. He nodded to her and she smiled, ever so slightly. Kagome eyed him curiously, and turned away when his eyes caught hers.

'_Why am I blushing? I don't even know him..._' She thought, and shook her head to rid herself of the troublesome thoughts. She walked to Jack and Shippo jumped into her welcoming arms, and was soon asleep, being rocked back and forth in her arms.

"I'm Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. This little furball is Shippo. And you're Will?" She introduced herself, and he nodded, bowing in respect.

"Oh, please, don't bow. I'm just your average girl. Only, by the looks of things here, I'm from the future!" She said cheerily, and he gave her a confused look, turning to Jack who shrugged in response.

"I'm William Turner, Will for short. What do you mean, you're from the future?" He told her, and she smiled.

"I come from the 2000's. Depending on what year it is now, I'm guessing that's over 400 years. Nice to meet you, Will." She explained, and he nodded, understanding.

"Jack, where exactly are we headed?" Will asked, and Jack only stared blankly into the sea. "Jack...?" He said, waving a hand infront of the captain's face.

"Here, let me try. JACK! Wake up!!" She cried, and Jack jumped 3-feet in the air.

"Yes?! What in the blazes do you want?" A surprised Jack cried, and she smiled cheekily.

"Where are we going?" Asked Will, and Jack sighed.

"We go where the sea takes us..."

* * *

Mk! There we go:)

I have OFFICIALLY updated!!!

* * *

!!REVIEWS!!

**Tearainy - **Haha! I don't really like Elizabeth either (incase you haven't already noticed P)

**Sesshoumarucrazy -** Thank you! I know how hard it is to find an Inuyasha/PotC crossover also (I have tried to find more..) 'Tis why I accepted the challenge :)

**BlackRose15839 -** Haha, thank you! I've been thinking the same thing, it really _does_ suit her! I'm dying to figure out the rest of it also!

**disneyrulz23 -** I don't know yet, but so far, the people are choosing a Will/Kagome/Jack pairing (I have no idea how I'll pull that one off..) Happy New Years, and Merry Christmas also! (Wow, late much?)

**Purefire -** O A murderous sister.. EEEEEK!!!! evil smile Hehehe, watch out, your sister will have to fight MY phsycopathic brother!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Aashni -** That's a problem I'm trying really hard to fix, well, when the PC works... P

**Skittles441 -** Oh my God!!!!! I'm reallllllly, reallllllly sorry!!! tears I didn't mean for you to be scared or scream... Thank you for the awesome reviews!!!

**Princessofthesea -** Haha, awesome cover up thumbs up Twit works also. I really hate how she betrayed both of them and played with poor Jack's heart (Mind games, much?). I wasn't actually planning on the bird thing, what-so-ever... Hehe sweat drop

**AnimePunkKitty -** Haha, well, things have officially changed . And the whole Shippo thing was really a fluke, that's what happens when you have a fried brain, and a computer together.

**Idabonz -** Oh my gosh, you'd really let me use a poem/song??? I'd really like to see some! PM me with one or two, and I'll give it a shot!

**Saturnblue - **You figured it out!!!!! jumps around in joy Haha! You gets a cookie!!!! And yes, this is most deffinately a bashing on Elizabeth. Yay for you!!! gives cookie

**IcedLilith -** Hehe, I've been thinking that it should have been a dream, but then I smack myself for such a thought. Haha, and yes, it is most deffinately wrong what she did!

**elementalneko -** Hehe, isn't he?

**Yumetsukihime -** Haha, glad I could be of assistance!

**DarkenedDesire** Yay! I love your energy! Interesting... I never considered them fighting for her... idea bug bites Hehehehehehe...

**ShioriAbarai-Sohma -** I'm updating as fast as I can P.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko -** The wait... Is... OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! chokes on saliva Hah... Hah... Hah... Cough


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They'd been sailing for hours. It got to the point that Kagome had gone up to Jack and commandeered the ship instead. Now that Jack had been reduced to one of the other crew members, and Kagome the new captain, everyone had lightened up.

"Oi, Cap'n! Where we headed?" Pintel cried, and Kagome glanced at him.

"I can see a spot of land. Just north of here, don't jump for joy yet, I still don't know if we can stop there." She replied, and the pirate nodded.

Jack, who had heard the whole encounter, was currently sulking with his bottle of Rum. He was supposed to be the captain; it was his ship... right?

"Jack, what's gotten into you? Lettin' a lass control yer ship aye, 'tis a shame when a cap'n gives 'is ship to a lass as fine as she be." Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's best friend, and right-hand man said, and Jack glared.

"I did not give the wench my ship. It's my ship! I did let her command it. Or she would've sunk me Rum! What wench would drown me Rum?" He remarked, his words slurred.

"Aye, 'tis be the cap'n be fancying himself a lass..." Gibbs commented, walking away.

"Land ho!" Kagome cried, and the crew cheered.

'_It's my ship... She's not the new cap'n... Is she..?_' Jack asked himself, and shook his head, clearing away the thoughts.

He staggered towards her, and growled when Will hugged her. '_Aye, the cap'n be fancying this young lass. She best do good fer his soul._' Gibbs thought, with a sly smile as he turned away from Kagome and the men.

'_That bitch... Will is rightfully mine... Not hers! Just wait; she'll get what's coming to her..._' Elizabeth thought, and glared at Kagome, whose arms were linked with Jack and Will's.

"Alright, now then, crew, get ready to make port." Jack commanded, and said crew did as they were told.

"Jack, how do you know she's not just leading the crew to a trap? For all we know, it could be an island of cannibalistic people!" Elizabeth complained, and Jack looked at her oddly.

"Bah, 'tis no such thing." Gibbs jumped in, and Elizabeth glared at him, before going to Will.

"Will, what if she's leading us into a trap...? How do we know she can be trusted?" Elizabeth asked, and Will looked at her.



"Because I would never do that to people, no matter how many times it's happened to me. Besides, if I couldn't be trusted, I wouldn't be the Guardian of a Sacred Jewel." Kagome explained, appearing behind Elizabeth, Shippo on her shoulder.

"Hah! You, able to protect something, that's a bloody lie. You couldn't—"Elizabeth was cut off by a sword at her throat.

"Don't you dare insult me, or it will be the last thing you do. I've fought Youkai that could crush you like a twig, and yet, I'm alive. I've protected Shippo, and I can tell you can't fight, nor have you ever been in a fight, well, a _real_ one, where no one has ever protected you. I faced a Taiyoukai several times, and have insulted him all those times. Meanwhile, I fought against a Hanyou, who ended up killing everybody I knew and loved. Now, care to insult me again?" Kagome calmly said, and Elizabeth whimpered.

"That'll be enough. None of that on me ship." Jack interrupted, and Kagome put away her sword, walking away, muttering things about '_damn blubbering Baka Onna_'.

"Elizabeth that, is how I know she can be trusted. Meanwhile, you go off, after allowing me to have your hand in marriage, and trick Jack, and wander off to other men. Don't think I didn't know... I was up all those times..." Will told her, and walked off with Jack.

"I _will_ kill her..." Elizabeth vowed.

They finally made port, at an island that Kagome had spotted, and were shocked to see people in clothes like Kagome's.

"Shippo-Kun, do they look familiar...?" Kagome whispered, and Shippo's eyes widened as he nodded. "Thought so... Oh Kami, its Sesshomaru." Kagome cried, and jumped off the ship, and hugged said Taiyoukai.

"Onna, why are you here? Did the Hanyou not kill off all of you...?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as she pulled away.

"Shippo-kun and I made it to the well before Naraku could get to us. Your half-brother turned against us, and chased away Shippo-kun and I." Explained Kagome and Sesshomaru inclined his head to the others.

"Rin will like to see you. As she is with child, she is confined to the castle." Sesshomaru said, and motioned for all of them to follow him.

They walked through the forest and were surprised to see a magnificent palace in their wake. "Sesshomaru-Sama how is it you do not approve of Hanyou, yet your mate is a Ningen, wouldn't that make your heir(s) Hanyou also?" Kagome commented, and Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Rin is not a Ningen. She is an Inu-Youkai like this, Sesshomaru. When I mated her, she had been turned into an Inu, due to the blood fusion. She is requesting that Shippo and you do the same, that way 

you will be Shippo's blood-mother. Along with me and you doing this, so as to make me your Aniki, and an heir to the throne of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru told her, and she nodded, smiling.

"I will do it. That way, I can protect Shippo more, and not die before my Kit." She replied, and he Sesshomaru gave a single nod, approving of her choice, and why.

"Oi, lass, were be we going?" Gibbs cried, and Kagome looked at him.

"We're almost there." She said, and continued to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Will, I'm telling you, she's not trust-worthy. She's probably plotting to kill us, with that rotten child, and the man she is talking to. Just you wait, she'll soon trap us, and steal the Pearl, and then she'll take over." Elizabeth whined, and Will sighed.

Soon, a hand was around Elizabeth's throat. She was picked up, and looking into the golden eyes of a Taiyoukai. "This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you, pathetic Onna. You will refrain from talking about this Sesshomaru's Imouto, or this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to snap your filthy neck." The Taiyoukai threatened, and dropped the shaking woman to the ground, joining Kagome up ahead.

"You've been warned, twice. Give it up Elizabeth, she's trust-worthy, and has the respect of these so-called Youkai, that alone means she is to respected." Will told her, and she huffed, walking away.

* * *

Well, there we go. Chapter 4, after much demand, and a Writer's Block, it's done. Well, the plot thickens, as I've introduced Rin and Sesshomaru to the story... Dun dun dun dunnnnnn...

Now, I do not own anyone, except, maybe, a pebble, which I will use to beat away the angry lawyers, wishing to have me sued, or banned of FF... Sayonara!

Oh, I edited Chapter 3, so please take a look. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything/anyone. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

As they approached the looming castle, Kagome held Shippo, while talking to Sesshomaru, Will, and Jack. Soon they were at the castle, and walking up the stairs on their way to see Sesshomaru's mate, Rin.

"So... Tired..." Kagome gasped out, and Shippo nodded, as she climbed up several flights of stairs.

"Suck it up. We still have another two flights to go." Sesshomaru said, and her eyes bugged out of her head in shock.

"But Aniki!! It's not fair!!! Why do you have so many steps???" She complained, and he smirked.

"Keeps us in shape." She glared at his answer, and looked behind her to see the others far behind.

"Will, can you help me up?" Asked Elizabeth and Will shook his head as he continued on, leaving a hurt Elizabeth behind.

She had tripped on some of the stairs, and hurt her foot in the process, causing her to gain a slight limp, and a whole lot more to complain about. Tearing a bit, she stood up and made her way to catch up to the others who were ahead of her. She felt rather betrayed by her fiancé, especially when he was obviously attracted to Kagome. He should have eyes only for her!

"We're almost there, right Aniki?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, who gave a nod at her question.

"We are. Only another flight of stairs and we're there." He said with a barely visable grin, and she made a face at him, causing Shippo to laugh. "I'll advise you not to make fun of me, or I'll have you training with me." He threatened, and she gulped, nodding.

"Ano... How long has it been since you've seen me?" She wondered, and Sesshomaru looked thoughtful.

"It's been over 132 years since I have seen you. And only 129 years since the slaying of your friends." He replied, and she sighed softly.

Looking back down, she noticed that only Jack and Will could be seen, and Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. "Where's Elizabeth?!" She cried, and both men looked behind and shrugged, pointing down.

"She's back there! She— " Will was cut off by Jack.

"She fell down. Hurt 'er foot!" Jack finished, and Kagome nodded, smiling in thanks.

"So, the Baka can't even climb stairs without being hurt." Sesshomaru remarked, and Kagome giggled.

"Looks like it. And to think, Will's going to marry her. Kami help him."

"You are interested in Will?" He asked her, and she flushed in response.

"No.. Not really? I don't know. He's with her. I couldn't do that, even if I don't like Elizabeth, she loves him.. I think." Kagome responded, and Sesshomaru nodded.

They made it to the top of the stairs, and were greeted by Kouga. "Kouga!" Kagome cried out happily, running towards him to hug him.

"Kagome, my love! How are you?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

At that moment, Jack and Will had made it up to hear and see what was happening. '_His... Love? She's with him?_' Both men thought, and felt rejected a bit.

Kouga's hair had grown longer, now reaching his lower back, and he'd gotten taller, now reaching a height of 6'3", his blue eyes looking at her longingly, and he had ditched the pelts for pants, boots, and a loose white top. "Why didn't you tell me.. ? You knew you'd be leaving us... Yet.." He trailed off sadly, and she looked at his hurt expression, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I was going to tell you.. I.. I'm so sorry, Kouga. But, you know what _he_ did, and I couldn't leave Shippo there.. _He_ was going to kill us!" She said, and he cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "It's been a few days since I've seen you, and for you it's been so, so long.." She whispered softly, and he held her to him.

"It's fine, Kaggie. I know it's been long, but hey, I'm still here. So are Sesshomaru, Rin, hey, even Shippo's still here. We're all fine, Kags. It's just _him_ who we had to slay, or risk losing our lives, and the lives of more people." Kouga told her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, as her crying had reduced to sniffles.

Kagome, once she'd calmed down, pulled out of his embrace, and gave him a bright smile as Shippo tugged on her skirt causing the two adults to look at him. "Mamma.. Can we do the blood-bond? I.. I want to be your real son, and you to be my real Mamma.." Shippo requested, and she gave him a warm smile, nodding.

"Of course, Shippo. Why would I deny such a request? I'd love to be your real mother." She replied, crouching down to hug him.

He'd grown in the past three years she'd been travelling with her friends, and now he almost reached her knees, but he was still light-weight and a bundle of energy. Smiling at him, she stood up, holding him in her arms as they walked to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin was standing there, waiting with Sesshomaru, and looking very pregnant. Letting out a little squeal of delight, Rin waddled her way to Kagome, who had started to walk faster towards her old friend, giving her a half-hug with Shippo in her arms, and Rin's belly getting in the way.

"You look gorgeous, Rin! Being a demoness has done wonders for you." Kagome commented, and Rin blushed at the compliment, and rubbed her belly.

"Yeah, well, I think the little one is adding to it, but, thank you Kagome-nee-chan. You're looking rather beautiful yourself." Rin replied, and Kagome smiled in thanks.

"I bet your child will be a handsome babe; being a child of such beautiful parents."

"Oh stop, Kags. You know the flattery is getting you everywhere." Rin joked, and Kagome giggled as she looked behind her to see that Elizabeth was just making her way to the top of the stairs.

"Rin, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine; Jack and William. That girl over there is Elizabeth Swan. But, Jack and William are letting me travel with them, and they gave me my own cabin in the ship!" She said excitedly, and Rin laughed at her friend's behaviour, noting how she disregarded the Elizabeth girl.

"Well, let's go in and eat. It's almost supper, and my ankles are getting rather sore." Rin commented, swaying on her feet a bit, as if to emphasize her statement.

"Oh, good idea! Let's go, Fluffy-sama!" Kagome called out to Sesshomaru, who gave her a half-hearted glare, before following Kagome, followed by Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.


End file.
